Tribute: Adelina Marie Smith
by Claudiawright
Summary: This story is about a young 15 year old girl who is picked as a tribute in the 65th hunger games. Does she win or does she die? Read it and find out! I promise you will not be disappointed!
1. Chapter 1

Tribute: Adelina Marie Smith  
Chapter one  
Hello, my name is Adelina Marie Smith. But I go by Adelina. I live in Panam, district 7. Today is the day of the reaping. I'm confident I won't be picked. I'm worried about my older brother he's 16 and has his name in 20 times! I'm 15 and my name is only in there about 7 times I've had to get tesserae 3 times. Joseph's name has gotten tesserae 15 times. We are doing well off considering how many kids are in my family.  
There are 9 of us including parents, the oldests name is William he's 23. Then it's my 19 year old sister Jennifer, then it's my brother Joseph, then me. Next is my 11 year old sister Abigail. After her are the twins Jack and Elliot, they are 3 and adorable! So far all of us eligible to get tesserae have, I just pray that no one else in the family will have to. My father is a lumberjack like most fathers. William still helps us out but life is still hard. We are, after all, in one of the poorest districts. But at least we arnt in district 12. There has only been one winner from there. His name is Haymitch. Anyhow we have a few winners but not much.  
This hunger games is the 65th. I'm 5'2 and have medium length brown hair. My eyes are an emerald green. I'm fairly pretty and do have many suitors. My "boyfriend" Spencer, is the one I plan on marrying. We kiss and everything but he hasn't called me his girlfriend that's why I say "boyfriend". He's my age. I'm praying his name doesn't get called.  
I slip on my faded pink dress. It used to be Jennifer's. You guessed it, I don't get much new stuff. I'm skinnier then my younger siblings I give a lot of my portions to them but I do maintain womenly curves.  
I just decided to do my normal hairstyle and pulled my hair half up. My mom would be disappoint but it's not like she can do anything about it she's to busy fussing over the younger ones. I slipped on a pair of Abigail's shoes, I have fairly small feet.  
"Hey, mom we need to go or else we might be late." I said walking out of one of our 2 bedrooms.  
"Uh okay, Rhichard, Joseph! Time to leave!" She yelled. My dad (Richard) walked in carrying Elliot and holding Jacks hand. I walked outside with Abigail and Joseph. My mother follows caution Jack then my father followed still carrying Elliot. We walked to the main square and I hugged my younger siblings then my parents. My father stopped me and looked at me.  
" I love you kiddo, meet me at the corner store after this. Your name will not be called. Me and your mother love you!" He smiled then kissed my head. I nodded and got in line behind Joseph, for them to get my blood. After I checked in, I hugged Joseph and got with my age group. I stood beside my best friend Jenna. I grabbed her hand. The boys are separated from us girls. The man who announces the tributes names his name is Elazora. He looks ridiculous! He has bright orange hair and a ton of makeup. I mean of course he's from the silly capital! He spoke and explained the hunger games in his silly capital accent. We watched the mandatory video.  
Now it was time for the drawing. I began to shake.  
"Ladies first!" He yells with a big smile. He walked over to the giant bowl and pulled out a ticket. He walked back to the microphone. He read the name  
"Adelina Smith, please come up." I felt like I couldn't breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Jenna immediately let go of my hand. I looked at her with horrified eyes. A tear went down her cheek but she gave me a slight push. I walked past many of the girls that I had become aquatinted with. I walked over to the nearest peace keeper, as others surrounded me. What was I going to do try and run away? Only an idiot would even try that. The peace keepers marched me up the steps to the stage. Elazora put a hand on my back and led me over to the place on his left.  
"Now don't you try to run away." He whispered in my face. I nodded.  
"What's your name?" Elazora asked in to the microphone.  
"Um, Adelina Smith." I said, the threat of tears was thick in my voice.  
"Well I wish you the best of luck!"  
"Now it's the boys turn!" He walked over to the other bowl on the other side of the stage. I let a few silent tears escape then I collected myself. I stood up straighter. Elazora grabbed a piece of paper he walked back over towards me.  
"Spencer Timmothys!" Elazora read.  
No! No! This cannot be happening! Not today not with me! No, no! He can't come either him or I die! No! No! Will someone please volunteer for him?!  
"No!" I shouted, I regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth. My hand flew up to cover my mouth. All eyes turned to me, as Spencer was being led up the stairs. I put my head in my hands and began to sob. Someone put a hand on my back. I looked up, it was Spencer. I quickly collected myself again. But I still hunched slightly. Elazora made Spencer state his name. We shook hands. I didn't let go of his. Peace keepers separated us and brought us to separate rooms, so we could have 3 minutes with our family. I sat on the small couch and waited for my first guest.  
Jenna opened the door, I rushed over to her. Her eyes were red rimmed she had been crying. I hugged her.  
"I'm so sorry! What luck! You and spencer!" She said. I let the tears come. She held me back arm length.  
"Adelina you must win! Okay? You have to! You get one token. This is yours." Jenna handed me a bracelet. It had her initials and all of my family's initials, also my birthstone, garnet.  
"Where did you get this it's perfect!" I asked.  
"It was going to be your birthday present, never mind that just hug me." She said wrapping me up with a giant hug.  
Peace keepers then came in and told Jenna it was time to leave.  
"Win for me Adelina! You can win! Please!" She began to shout as tears ran down her face. I went and sat back down and put my head in my hands and my elbows on my knees.  
Next walked in my mom with Abigail, the twins, and Joseph. Abigail ran up to me and jumped on my lap. I kissed the top of her head. My mom walked over to me and put an arm over me.  
"Adelina, I love you! You can win please just try your hardest! I love you so much and I will be watching every second! Please just try!" Her voice was shaky with tears. It's not like she had a choice she has to watch it. But I like the gesture. I put Abigail down and walked over to the twins.  
"Hi! Sissy loves you! I won't be home for awhile, but I promise I will be back!" The twins still didn't grasp the concept of the hunger games. They started poking each other and laughed. I gave them a hug and smiled. I walked over to Joseph.  
"Hey sis you will win! You're strong and can do it! I love you so much!" He hugged me and I returned the hug.  
"Love you too!" I said smiling trying to make sure no tears will escape. I walked back over to Abigail. She was crying.  
"Hey,hey everything will be okay!" I said pulling her into a tight hug.  
"You can win Adelina please please at least try" she said. I nodded but kept her in my arms. My mom came and held us too. A peacekeeper came in. It was time for them to leave. I took my necklace off and handed it to Abigail. It was a locket and had a picture of me and Spencer. I gave her a quick hug, then my mom. Next I gave the twins a hug then Joseph. I waited for my father, William and Jennifer. I guessed they were coming to visit me next. I was correct. They walked in together. My father walked well sort of ran to me. He picked me up and swung me around.  
"I'm so sorry! I lied!" My father said.  
"How?" I asked  
"I promised you, you wouldn't be picked I'm so sorry!" He said. I just hugged him.  
" Its not your fault I promise!" I said. I asked him to put me down. I went over to Jennifer and William. I went through the same thing they said they loved me and that I needed to win. Soon the peace keepers came again. I said my goodbyes and that I loved them. I went and sat back down. A young peacekeeper came in and grabbed my arm. He lead me outside and put me next to Spencer. I grabbed his hand as we were led to the train.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
He looked at me and smiled. As we were led to the train a million cameras snapped and flashed. We dropped hands and boarded the train.  
"Hello darlings!" Elazora said. We both waved and nodded.  
"Well look how lucky you are! You get to participate in the hunger games! Let me introduce you to your mentor Alexandra."  
A girl in a black mini skirt and a purple tshirt walked forward. She had a messy bun and was hot no beautiful. I saw spencer drool. I elbowed him and grabbed his hand. Ugh boys!  
"Hello I am Alexandra. I will make sure on of you wins this!" She said. I smiled her personality, even though I had only just met her, was amazing! I could tell she was bubbly and would be a lot of fun. It sucks that I'm meeting her do to this situation.  
"I'm Spencer." Spencer said, sticking his hand out. She shook it.  
" I'm Adelina." I said sticking my hand out too.  
"Nice to meet you guys, I wish the circumstances where different but... Anyhow I bet you guys would like to take a shower and change. Just go down that hall and Adelina your room is on the first left, Spencer yours is the first right, Ill give you guys a second." We nodded and walked towards the hall still holding hands. We stopped in front of my door.  
"Adelina I know I never said this before but I always considered you my girlfriend and hoped we would get married sometime in the future. But now I will do everything in my power to make sure you win." Spencer said grabbing my face. I leaned towards him and kissed him passionately.  
"Spencer I-I love you! And I have always considered you as a boyfriend and had the same hopes, and I will do every thing in my power to make sure you win! Our luck was just shitty enough for this too happen!" I replied with his face in my hands. He chuckled.  
" I love you too Adelina." He replied.  
"After my shower I will knock on your door and we can hang out until dinner." I said smiling. We parted and I went into my room.  
I turned on the amazing shower and took my time. Then I got out and got a pare of clothes. Leggings and a dress that went just above my knees, I put on w stylish belt. I dried my hair and decided to leave it down. It was naturally curly and I thought it looked nice. I was going to where sandals that showed my toes so I found something I only dreamed of, my mom had told me about it. Nail polish. I found a whole set in the restroom. I picked a nice pink and sat it down on the floor by my bed. I opened my door, and I walked to Spencer's door. I knocked. He opened the door and grabbed my hand we walked back to my room. I sat down on the floor and began to paint my nails. "So how are you?" He asked. I laughed without humor.  
"Seriously? Hmm, well I'm about to be shipped off to my death, and if I do win my love will be dead, oh and if I die I will leave my family devastated and leave my 3 year old brothers to only know the memory of a sister. Oh don't let me forget my bestfriend will probably cry herself to sleep every night so I guess you could say I'm just peachy!" I said. Spencer gawked at me.  
"Alright I understand, but I do like that even though we are still in this debacle you maintain your sarcasm.  
"Haha, well how do you like my toes?" I asked changing the subject.  
"Well I think they look lovely almost more then u." He said tapping my nose. I giggled and leaned into kiss him. He decided to tackle me, I fell back and he began to tickle me.  
"Stop, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH, stop!" I said between giggles. He did then leaned down. We began to make out!  
"Knock knock! Time for dinner!" Alexandra said from the other side. Me and Spencer stopped.  
"I love you." I said slipping on my sandles.  
"Love you too!" He replied grabbing my hand, we walked to the door ready to eat and in my case cry. I mean I know we would be talking about the games. I don't think I have a chance, but I guess everyone else thinks I do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
We walked into the dining car. I took the seat next to Alexandra and spencer took the one next to me and Elazora. Out came 4 avoxs they brought a giant bowl of some kind of stew. They brought a heaping plate of rolls and served us each some wine and water. My mouth began to water. I reached for the ladle and served myself a heaping portion of this meatie soup. I then grabbed five rolls and shoved one in my mouth.  
"You act like you've never eaten."  
Spencer whispered to me. I looked at him with my are you kidding me face. I kept shoveling in food. Finally after I ate two bowls of soup and 10 rolls I was full.  
"Man you can surely eat!" Elazora laughed. For that remark I took another roll and shoved it in my mouth. Alexandra put a hand on my arm.  
"I understand." She said. I smiled at her. Then an avox girl walked in with a delicious chocolate layered cake with fudge dripping off of the side. As soon as she set it down I took a slice and just about sucked it up.  
"Alright now that your bellies are full it's time to go and see the other reapings." Elazora said throwing his napkin on his plate. I gulped and stood up. We all pushed our chairs in. Spencer sat on a leather chair. I sat on the floor in front of the chair. Elazora flipped on the tv.  
From district one there was a tall muscley guy. And an 18 year old girl who was 6ft and looked very intimidating. From 2 the two kids were about 17 and looked ready for the fight. 3-6 no one really stood out. In district 8 a young girl about 14 was picked she was very short. In district 9 a boy who had a stutter who was about 13 was picked. No one in 10 really stood out. In 11 a 16 year old hottie (boy) was picked. In 12 two skinny kids were picked. This hunger games was sure going to be fun!

Authors note: I'm going to just skim through the rest of the stuff like the interview and other stuff in the next chapter. Then I'm going to take a lot of time on the actual games. I want to actually get into the games so yeah don't really judge the next chapter. Welp bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The rest of the days passed by too quickly. It felt like I had no time with Spencer. The interview was fine and I liked all of my costumes. The other contestants even got more intimidating if that was possible. Every night spencer would come into my room and we would just lay there it was perfect! The food oh my gosh was amazing. We trained I can actually climb and throw knifes well. I took all the extra ones and learned how to build a fire and all the correct berries to eat. Tomorrow was time for the hunger games. I had become worried about everything. On the interview I found out I had gotten a 9 as my score.  
Me and spencer were called to dinner. I ate as much as I could stuff in my stomach. I then went to my room spencer followed me. I went and sat on my bed. Spencer came next to me.  
"You worried?" He asked. I nodded my head and put it on his shoulder. A few tears ran down my face.  
"Only one person can win! I can't live without you but I can't abandon my family." I said into his shoulder.  
"No you are going to win I'm making sure of that." Spencer said. There was a knock at the door. Alexandra walked in.  
"Time for bed. Spencer you may sleep in here. I will come and get you Adelina so your stylist can get you ready, and spencer Elazora will come and get you." She said. We nodded. She then left. I pulled the covers back and crawled in fully clothed. Spencer got next to me and wrapped his arms around me.  
"I love you so very much. I want you to go west tomorrow and meet me at the first water supply you see okay? I will see you and meet you at the first water supply to the west." He said.  
"Alright I love you I'm going to sleep." I said leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. I leaned into him. Surprisingly sleep over took me rather quickly.


End file.
